


Taken

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Hurt Bones, Hurt Sam, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Post-Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Protective Castiel, Season 11, Service Dogs, Tag to 11x23, Tag to 12x01, Tag to 12x02, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: "BONES!"Screaming in desperation, he knew that the woman was probably saying something but Sam couldn't give less of a shit.





	1. Back to the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Walking down the steps of the bunker with Bones and Cas in tow, Sam was trying his hardest not to break down in tears.

Dean was gone.

And this time he was gone for good. There was no going back from that.

Cas placed a hand gently on his shoulder before signing 'I so sorry. If you want to talk, I here'

Sam offered a weak smile before he felt Bones' nose tapping frantically on his leg. He furrowed an eyebrow and turned to Cas, finding him now in attack mode, angel blade in hand. Bones had obviously caught someone's scent, and Cas had sensed them.

Cas put a finger to his lips before slowly beginning to walk down the remainder of the steps.

Sam followed slowly, hooping a finger in Bones' collar to stop it from jingling.

Reaching the map room, Sam immediately noticed a woman standing on the stairs to the library and reached for his gun, drawing it in seconds. He tried to keep a hold on Bones but the golden retriever got away from him. 

Cas was running for him before he had the chance to work out what was happening. Seconds later, his hearing aids rang out. Sam knew immediately what that meant. He was unharmed, and he could see that Cas was the same. His eyes widened, turning to Bones who was lying slumped on the floor.

"BONES!"

Screaming in desperation, he knew that the woman was probably saying something but Sam couldn't give less of a shit.

The room erupted in light around him, and Cas was gone in a flash leaving only him, Bones, and the woman who was going to die **very** , **very** , slowly if Bones had as much as a scratch on him.

Kneeling down beside his fallen companion, Sam pressed a hand to Bones' neck. The pulse was there but Bones' breathing was weak.

The floor began to vibrate under his knees.

Sam huffed angrily, trying to contain his anger before he got to his feet. 

The woman was standing a few feet away across the room, gun still aimed on him.

"I am going to kill you..." He threatened through gritted teeth.

"No you're not." She answered with a smug smile.

His hearing aids rang out once again.

Crying out in pain as the bullet entered his leg, Sam collapsed to the floor of the bunker. Breathing through the burn of his wound, he quickly dragged himself backwards, crawling towards his gun that had fallen out of reach. His eyes fell back to Bones, clearly whimpering, his legs kicking slightly out, as he sometimes did when he was having a nightmare.

"It's okay, Bones. It's okay..." He tried to reassure, knowing that his voice was probably anything but reassuring.

As he closed in on the gun, high heels appeared in front of him before the weapon was kicked away.

Sam looked up at the woman once again, practically snarling now.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

She smiled once again.

"Toni Bevell, British Men of Letters, London Chapter House."

Sam's eyes widened.

And then everything went **black**.


	2. The Journey

He came to bound, gagged, bloody, and feeling nauseous in the back of a 4x4. Everything was a little blurry for a few seconds before he finally was aware of his surroundings.

Sam's first observation was Bones. His companion was lying a few metres away, shaking violently with blood dripping from a bullet hole in his side. Tears pricked at Sam's eyes at the sight of his friend in pain.

Before he could try and attract someone's attention, they were stopping. As the vibrations cut out, everything was still for about a minute and a half before the trunk door opened and the bitch who'd shot him was looking in along with a bodyguard and some other guy, who genuinely seemed concerned.

The guy quickly began to shake his head but the woman opened a purse that seemed to contain thousands of dollars, and amazingly, the guy ended up agreeing to whatever she had proposed.

In the minutes that followed he was roughly dragged from the 4x4, up the stairs to the guy's house, and shoved on a metal examination table. 

The guy leaned down over him with a terrified expression before his gaze flew to something else.

Sam tried to get up slightly to see what he was looking at, but was roughly shoved back down against the table by the bodyguard. Instead, he turned his head and immediately found the source of the guy's concern.

They had also brought Bones inside and his injured friend was lying on an identical table to his own looking pale.

The woman was nowhere to be seen and the bodyguard was gone too. Sam presumed that they had left this guy to deal with them, whoever the fuck he was.

A hand on his shoulder pulled Sam from his thoughts. He looked up to see the guy with an expression of confusion.

"Are you ignoring me, man?"

Sam shook his head, cursing his gag and bounds.

The guy sighed before pulling down the fabric handkerchief shoved in Sam's mouth.

Sam licked his dry lips before speaking up. "Deaf."

The guy's eyes widened. "You can understand me though, right?"

"Yeah." He answered, despite being pre-occupied trying to check on Bones.

"So I need to get that bullet out of your leg and suture it. I'll warn you though, it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Help my dog." Sam stated.

The guy furrowed an eyebrow. "But you're bleeding out quite fast and..."

"I not care! Just please, please help my dog." He begged.

The vet nodded before walking over to the other table.

"Hey, boy." Sam read. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. We'll get you nice and fixed up." The vet turned to him. "What's his name?"

"Bones."

"He's beautiful." The vet smiled before his expression darkened. "That woman, did she do this to him?"

Sam nodded.

"Jesus..." The vet shook his head before offering a stroke to Bones' fur. "Hey, don't growl at me, the quicker I fix you up, the quicker I can help your owner."

Sam smirked, proud of the fact that even in pain, Bonesie was still looking out for him.

"He needs a few stitches, but he'll be fine." The vet explained.

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"What is she going to do with you two?" 

"I don't know." Sam answered, truthfully. 

The vet was silent for about a minute as he got Bones stitched up before he eventually spoke up once again. "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head. "Save my dog and we even. I not care what you do with me."

The vet smiled. "You really love him."

"He's one of only two people that I have left in my life. Bones is everything to me, and he has been for years, and not just because of the hearing thing. He's one of my best friends."

The vet nodded. "This woman, she clearly has plans for you, and there's nothing I can do about that. But I can try and save your dog. I'll talk to her about him staying here. Obviously it's your choice, but she clearly is not a good person and this way you would know Bones was in safe hands here. I don't hurt animals, and I do not like people who do. If she even tries to hurt him again then things will get ugly."

"Thank you." Sam smiled, genuinely. "Honestly, thank you."

"You're welcome." He finished stitching up Bones. "There you go buddy." The vet offered a scratch to the dog's belly before turning and walking over to Sam. "She wouldn't let me give you any anesthesia before I did this, and I can't risk giving you a dose if she's going to be administering it to you too."

"I've had worse, just do it." Sam nodded.

The vet nodded before picking up a pair of tweezers from the silver tray and putting the gag back in place.

"You'll probably need that."


	3. The Cavalry Arrives

Cas pulled away from Dean, eyes still wide in disbelief of his friend being alive.

"Where's Sam?" Dean looked around. "And Bones?"

"A woman, she was waiting for us when we got here. Bones sniffed her out but she was ready, Dean. She knew I was an angel and poofed me away before I could get to her." Cas paused. "She shot Bones, but that blood in the war room, that's not his, that's Sam's."

Dean's eyes widened. "Do you have any idea who she was, or where she could have taken them?"

Cas shook his head.

"Then we need to go. Mom, stay here." And with that, Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala from the table before rushing off out the bunker.

* * *

Having tracked the woman's 4x4, the trail led to a veterinary surgery on the outskirts of town. Getting out of the Impala, Dean turned to Cas.

"You got anything?"

"One human, one animal." Cas answered. "If this man is a vet though, that doesn't mean it's Bones, it could just be another dog."

"I know..." Dean sighed. "One way to find out though." Cocking his gun, he walked down the pathway. He motioned for Cas to knock on the door while he hid round the edge of the house.

There was no response for a few seconds before a man finally answered the door.

"Who?..." He began before Dean emerged, gun aimed on him. "Woah, woah, woah! Okay, okay, please don't shoot."

"Where are Sam and Bones?!" Cas growled in anger, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Who?" The man furrowed an eyebrow.

"My brother. Tall guy, brown hair, with a golden retriever." Dean added, walking over to them, gun still trained on the guy.

"Oh." Realisation kicked in for the guy. "Yeah, some woman brought them here at like 4AM this morning."

"In what condition?" Dean asked.

"They were both shot, the dog on his side, the guy in his leg. He begged me to treat his dog first and then I dug the bullet out of him, sutured it, and gave the woman some anesthesia that she didn't end up giving him." The guy explained. 

"How bad was it?" Dean's voice shook slightly.

"As good as a bullet in the leg could be."

"Do you know where she was going?" Cas questioned.

The guy shook his head. "I don't know what she wanted with him, but I have his dog in the surgery."

Dean and Cas' eyes widened.

"You have Bones here?!" Dean clarified.

The guy nodded. "I told her that the last thing she wanted was a dog around when doing whatever the hell she was gonna do to him, and she ended up agreeing with me."

"Take us to him."

"He's just through here." The guy answered. "You gonna put the gun down now?"

Dean did before following Cas and the guy into the house and through to the surgery at the back.

On a metal examination table, whimpering lightly, was Bones. His golden fur was covered in blood on his right side.

"I haven't had the chance to clean him up yet, I didn't want to cause him anymore pain by disturbing his wound." The vet explained.

"Hey, Bonesie." Dean spoke up, softly, approaching the dog slowly. 

Bones' head raised as he heard the sound of shorter owner's voice. He barked happily before smiling as shorter owner began to stroke his head.

Cas walked over too. "Let me get you healed up, buddy." He gently laid his hand on Bones' side, a light blue glow appearing before the wound was no more. 

"There you go, Bonesie." Dean cood. "Good as new."

Now healed, Bones was on his feet in seconds, pressing his head against his two other owners. He whimpered for the absence of his proper owner.

"I know, Bonesie, we'll find Sam." Dean picked Bones up and deposited him down onto the floor.

As they turned to the vet, his expression was that of disbelief.

"What? How did you?"

"Long story." Cas answered. "Let's go."

He walked out of the house, Bones padding along behind him.

"Thank you, for looking after Bones. Sam will really appreciate that." Dean thanked.

"No problem. I hope your brother is okay."

Dean nodded before leaving the house too.


	4. Devotion

As they drove down the road towards the house, Bones was already becoming antsy. Pulling up, Cas pushed open the door and the golden retriever quickly jumped out.

Dean walked round to the trunk and took out one of Sam's plaid shirts.

"Here you go, buddy." He held it out to Bones to use as a scent.

The golden retriever shot him a look of 'amateur' before sprinting off.

"Bones!" Dean shouted, despite trying to keep his voice as low as possible to avoid being heard, but Bones simply ignored him.

They both rushed after him down the path.

* * *

Groaning in pain as he tried to navigate round the basement, Sam leant heavily against the walls as his leg screamed out in protest. A few seconds later, a sharp, high-pitched ringing began in his hearing aids.

"Gah!" Sam moaned, ripping them from his ears and throwing them across the room. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Charlie lay dead in the bathtub of the motel before the image morphed into Gadreel burning Kevin's eyes out. Then Sarah dying. Then Dean, and Meg, before fire exploding around Mom pinned to the ceiling.

"No!" He screamed, before gasping as a figure materialised. "Jess..."

'Look at you. You pathetic. Weak. Waste of space. Bloodsucking freak. You killed me. You killed everyone.' She signed.

"Jess, please..." Sam's voice shook.

'Did you really think I loved you? I felt sorry for you. Poor, loner, Sam Winchester. Daddy not love you, and brother not give crap. Why I not feel same about you?'

The youngest Winchester screwed his eyes closed, willing her to disappear. Taking a breath, he opened them a few seconds later.

She was gone. A new figure was now in her place, and Sam's heart ripped in two.

"Dean..."

'I dead because you' Dean signed. 'This all your fault. We all dead because you'

"No..." Sam shook his head.

'It should be you. You should be dead not us. Why you live not us, Sam?'

"Dean...please..." He begged.

'You freak. You freak. You freak. You freak...' Dean repeated over and over and over.

"No..." The youngest Winchester turned away, but his brother moved straight back in front of him.

'Look at me you monster. You demon. I dead because of you. My death is on you.'

"I didn't..." He attempted.

'You're not my brother. You not deserve to be.'

"No! No! Please! Please, Dean!" Sam screamed in desperation.

'Why don't you just die?!' Dean poofed away.

Gasping, a tear trickled down his cheek. Collapsing to his knees, a sob escaped his throat. Noticing a shard of glass from the mirror, Sam picked it up.

"I'm so sorry..." He whimpered before moving the shard to his neck.

* * *

Bones was frantically scratching at the door, even giving it a few heavy thuds with his head.

"He's down here, buddy?" Dean asked before opening the deadbolt. "Cas, you find that bitch."

Cas nodded.

As soon as Dean had even fractionally opened the door, Bones sped round it and down into the basement. He immediately spotted his real owner and sprinted over, noticing the sharp implement. Barking loudly, he slammed into Sam, knocking him to his side and most importantly, getting the glass away from him. He then growled warningly at his real owner.

Dean had also made pace down the stairs and had arrived at the bottom to find Bones growling away at a very distressed Sam.

"Bones, stop it." He commanded, and the golden retriever instantly backed down, picking the shard up with his teeth and carrying it over to him. Dean leant down to take the glass from Bones before patting him on the head with a sigh. "Good job, buddy." His tone was sad, realising just what exactly Bones had prevented his little brother from doing.

"Dean?!" Sam's eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Dean closed the gap between them and knelt down in front of his little brother, taking his hands in his own. "It's me, Sammy. It's really me."

"How?"

"I'll explain that later." He smiled. "How about we focus on you for now, huh?" Before Dean got an answer, he found himself with arms full of Sam as his little brother launched himself towards him. Sam sobbed into his plaid shirt, head resting on his shoulder. 'Okay' Dean traced onto his little brother's back. 'All okay'

* * *

Sam was lying across the back bench of the Impala, Bones lying on top of him. The golden retriever had his head buried against the youngest Winchester's chest, and kept looking up at him every so often to make sure he was okay. Sam stroked his hand through his companion's soft fur, smiling in relief that he was okay after that bitch had shot him.

"I saw you running in there all guns blazing." He smirked, whispering to Bones. "You definitely are a Winchester."

Bones leaned up and lapped lightly at his real owner's cheek.

Sam smirked. "I love you too, Bonesie. Thanks for saving me."

A few minutes later, both owner and companion were both fast asleep, content and safe.

Dean glanced back in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

"Awww."

He turned his music down slightly to lower the amount of vibrations, before continuing on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing art in this chapter was by the lovely aureritart on tumblr :)
> 
> You can find more art from the Verse here:  
> https://jaredsnuggles.tumblr.com/tagged/deaf%21sam-verse-art


End file.
